Thrombin, a proteolytic enzyme, is essential or hemostasis. It is a principal reagent in the formation of blood clots via fibrin production. Due to its effectiveness as a clotting aid, thrombin and its preparations are useful during surgical procedures to control bleeding. While dry thrombin is available, liquid preparations are generally preferred due to handling and time considerations.
Until now, there have been no highly stable liquid thrombin preparations which are both storage stable and ready for use during surgery. This is because thrombin, when dissolved in water or saline, rapidly loses its activity due to denaturation and autolysis of the thrombin protein.